Natsu the next king
by Bigfluffy97
Summary: Natsu and Hisui next big adventure


Hey everyone I'm back with another one-shot but this time with Natsu and Hisui E. This is set after the fight with the Dragons where Fairy tail and the rest of the guilds are invited to a party.

Well enough of the back story lets get on with it hope you enjoy this story

It was a hard battle many were hurt and some were nearly killed so everyone was happy that they all managed to live so to celebrate there victory they decided to party but before they could have one of the wildest parties they would ever have Makarov suddenly stopped them

"Listen up brats" Makarov shouted at the top of his lungs to make sure all of the people in fairy tail heard "We have all been invited to the castle for a ball to show us mages gratitude for taking down the dragons and Natsu I want to see in private come to my office" As he said this Natsu got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the Office where Makarov was seated.

"Natsu my boy as you know we have all been invited to a ball at the castle but there was another letter in the one we were given and its for your eyes only its from the princess Hisui" Makarov hands Natsu a letter with his name on it and then Makarov walks out of the office "I will let you read it in private my boy"

"Thanks gramps" Natsu said as he gave his signature grin. Natsu looked at the letter and opened it

'_Dear Natsu-kun_

_After I witnessed you destroying the Eclipse portal I wanted to thank you but I never got the chance so at the ball I would like you to come to my Quarters and to get there you will need to show this to my personal guard Arcadios I will be waiting for you_

_Love Hisui'_

"Love" Natsu said but he just brushed it off as he shrugged his shoulders he saw a little card with Hisuis name on it_. _He went outside of the office and like everyone else in the guild he went to his room where he was staying and got dressed in his best suit with his scarf still rapped round his neck "Time to party but first I have to see the princess".

Natsu meet up with the rest of Fairy tail they were all dressed in the best suits and dresses. After they complimented each other on how they look Fairy tail decided to head out to the castle to meet the rest of the guilds.

~At the Ball~

Music was playing everyone was dancing and having fun but a certain dragon slayer was no where to be found "Do you know where Natsu is guys" Lucy asked Grey and Elfman who was stuffing there faces with food "Sorry Lucy haven't seen flame brain since we arrived here he said he had something important to do"

Meanwhile elsewhere Natsu was talking to Arcadios in front of Hisuis room "I was told to give you this" He hands the knight the card Hisui sent him. Arcadios accepted the card and chuckled "You're free to enter and Natsu good luck" He winked which confused the Dragons slayer "Thank you" Natsu said this and entered the room but as soon as he entered the room the door was slammed shut and locked.

"What" He turned round to look at the door "Natsu-kun thank you for coming to see me" Natsu turned round shocked but as he turned round he had a deep blush on his face which rivalled Erzas hair. He saw Hisui stood there in her Bra and panties "Natsu-kun I would like to thank you for saving us all from the dragons and but there is something you stole from me" Hisui said while walking over to Natsu swaying her hips to show off her body which Natsu was trying his hardest not to stare at while he tried to back away "Wait princess I didn't steal anything I swear" "but you did Natsu you stole my heart as I watched you fighting the twin dragon slayers and the dragon I realised something I loved you and I wanted no needed you" Hisui now got the madly blushing Natsu pinned against the wall "Princess thank you for telling me your feelings but" Before he could say anything Hisui crashed her lips onto his making his eyes shot open and nearly making his eyes pop out of his head.

As Natsu got more into the kiss he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him while she moved her hands around his neck and into his hair they broke the kiss because of the lack of air "Princess are sure you want to do this because once I get started theirs is no way of stopping my inner dragon and there is something I must tell you as soon as I first saw there was something inside me a fire I couldn't control and now after that kiss I know what the fire was it was love" Hisui blushed at Natsus words she tried to say something but nothing would come to mind but as soon as she opened her mouth Natsu kissed her once again this time putting his tongue inside her feeling everything inside her mouth she let out a moan and he loved it her wanted to hear her moan more so after they stopped kissing to catch their breath Hisui said "Natsu I have never been so sure of something in my life I want you and I want you now" As Hisui said this she unhooked her bra and slid out of her panties.

~Lemon start~

Natsu kissed Hisuis neck nibbling at her neck and ear lobes Hisui moaning with every kiss and bite as Natsu snaked his hand up to her breasts he takes her mound of flesh into his hand playing with the pink nipple she snapped her neck back from the pleasure moaning his name with every touch. "Oh god Natsu-kun your hands are magic I love them"

Natsu picked up Hisui and carried her to her bed and laid her down he kissed her once again he then started to kiss down her body when he reached her breasts he flicked her nipple with his tongue and began to suck while his other hand played with her nipple she kept moaning his name over and over "Natsu im close I want you to fuck me already" Natsu just laughed and positioned himself in between her legs "Princesses orders but be prepared for a dragon" Natsu said in a husky voice which sent shivers down Hisuis spine.

As Natsu slowly pushed his tip into Hisui tight entrance "God damn your tight Princess" "Please Natsu call me Hisui" Hisui managed to say this while she was moaning trying to adjust to Natsu 10 inches "Okay Hisui" Hisui blushed as Natsu said her name but she felt Natsu reach her barrier "Princess I mean Hisui are you ready" Hisui nodded and with a push Natsu broke thought the barrier and was buried deep inside her Hisui let out a scream as she tried to adjust to Natsu member "Natsu let me adjust just give me a couple of seconds" Natsu nodded and waited till Hisui told him to move. "Its okay Natsu you can move now"

Those words set a fuse off in Natsu mind as he suddenly started to piston into her going fast and hard Hisui couldn't think of anything but of the man that was pounding into her. She could feel something in her stomach and it was getting tighter she was about to have an orgasm as he pounded into she came tightening her pussy around Natsu member "Your really tight all of a sudden im gonna cum" "Cum Natsu cum inside me and give me an heir" Natsu listened to Hisui and as she wanted he came into her painting her insides with his seed.

~Lemon end~

Natsu laid down next to Hisui panting "Hisui we know how we feel about each other but what do we do about it because you're a princess I don't know to go about this" Natsu said while looking into Hisuis eyes "That is another thing I wanted to talk about I want you to become my husband because if we had the hero of Fiore as a prince the kingdom will be happy" Hisui said while holding Natsus hand "Okay Hisui will you marry me on two conditions first off I want to remain in Fairy tail and Two I want Fairy tails old building back" "Okay Natsu that reasonable but the is something I must ask of you" "What is it love" Natsu said while Hisui blushed at being called love. Hisui moved close to Natsu ear "I want you here whenever I summon you and I want you to make me scream your name"

Natsu blushed at the comment and agreed the two of them got dressed and head back to the ball which was still going to announce their engagement.

~Back at the ball~

"I wonder Natsu went we haven't seen him for over two hours Master have you seen him" Lucy asked Makarov who only laughed and drank his beer "Mages please divert you attention to the balcony the Princess has an announce something" Arcadios shouted gaining the attention of all the guilds "Mages of Fiore I would like announce my engagement to Natsu Dragneel" Hisui said this and as she said this Natsu walked out onto the balcony while all the mages shouted "WHAT" Natsu and Hisui could her gossiping between the mages.

"Is this a joke" "How do you think this happened" "Who would have thought Flame brain would get married" "Come on then popsicle" Natsu said trying to start a fight with Gray "Come on dear we have to prove to the people that we are getting married" Hisui said as she pulled Natsu back from trying to jump over the balcony "I have an idea on how to do that" Natsu said as he turned round to Hisui with a big grin and his face. He wrapped his arms around Hisuis waist and pulled her in to a passionate kiss all you could hear from the castle where squeals from the girls and whistles from the boys.

Thus began Natsus new adventure as the heir of Fiore and father while still being a kick ass mage


End file.
